


You Leave Butterflies in Your Wake

by Maeribella_Haber



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeribella_Haber/pseuds/Maeribella_Haber
Summary: What if the reason Tomoe always refused Nanami, was not just that she was a human, but that he was already in love with someone? Mikage, the old land god of the Mikage shrine said that he left to make Tomoe more independent, but what if it made Tomoe hurt even more? This is a different take on Kami-sama Hajimemashite, where instead of falling in love with Nanami, Tomoe stays in love with Mikage.This story will eventually be cannon divergent, but there might be spoilers for Kami-sama Hajimemashite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashite... This is my disclaimer :)

I remember walking for days on end. I wanted to die, to end my time here in the world over yonder but I have known since the start, that I could never end up where she went. Yukiji, the woman I loved, who I promised I would become human. I failed her...Not even the Dragon King's eye saved her -- it only extended her life a couple more years. It has been over one hundred years since I have begun wandering both worlds waiting to die. In my grief I had made a deal with a forsaken god, in order to die. I now bare the mark of their curse, as the days pass on it grows, strangling me and choking me. I have realized that my time is soon to come. Even though I can never go to where my sweet love, Yukiji has gone, I can at least follow her into oblivion.

The ground was dried and cracked, and the trees as dead and lifeless as I looked. A fog wafted around my feet as the surroundings were covered up. My body felt heavy, weighed down with grief and sorrow. As I stumbled, I prepared myself for my death, a shadow of Yukiji's smile was caught in my mind. With that, I closed my eyes ready for the end. However, I never touched the ground. I heard a grunt and then looked up to see a young man with blonde hair.

"You're covered in blood" he stated, looking at the state of my kimono. He huffed, "Come with me to my shrine, lets get you cleaned up." He smiled, and my eyes widened. This was no man, he was a god! 

"My name is Mikage, I am a land god... What are you called?"

"I am Tomoe." And then everything went black.

I woke up on a mat in Mikage's shrine. Everything was hazy as he tended to me. I remember that he asked me many questions about how I had become bloody.

"May I look at the wound that has made you so bloody?"

I nodded, and he helped me sit up, my weight leaning against his arms. My snow white hair created a curtain around my face as he removed the upper part of my kimono, leaving my torso for uncovered for him to tend to. A black shadow curled around me almost like a snake trying to wrap its prey. Mikage gasped and looked down at me sadly.

"You are dying." It was a firm yet sad statement. There was concern in his eyes as he tended to me. I wondered why he would care, I was only a lowly fox yokai, nothing much for a god to care for.

"I am... Please, if you are a god, will you tend to my bedside until I die?" It was a question, timidly passing through my lips without my permission, and I gasped lightly. How impertinent that must have sounded. He was a god, for Yokai's sake! Of course, he would not do that for me. A lowly yokai, about to leave this world.

"Do not worry about a thing. Of course, I will stay with you, until the end." He smiled softly and held me even closer to his chest. His blonde hair tickled my faced. He rocked me until I was unaware and then I fell into sweet oblivion.

He rocked me until I was unaware and then I fell into sweet oblivion  
.

.

.

Mikage sighed as he held the quickly fading yokai in his arms. He gently placed him down on the bedding so that he would be comfortable. Afterwards, he set up the items he needed in order to purge Tomoe of his memories, and cleanse him of the curse. 

"Oh, how young you are... You should not die yet. Fear not, the core of this magic is that of memory. If you forget, I can save you from your early grave."

Mikage pressed his hand to Tomoe's forehead brushing stray hairs from his face. Tomoe's fox ears twitched. A glow covered Mikage's hand as he chanted. The black markings slowly faded away until they disappeared completely, along with them went Tomoe's past, and his grief leaving behind an emptiness that only time would be able to fill.

The black markings slowly faded away until they disappeared completely, along with them went Tomoe's past, and his grief leaving behind an emptiness that only time would be able to fill  
"It is done... You will no longer remember any of your grief, nor most of your past. It will be your new beginning. " 

He sight heavily and sat resting against the wall, once again picking Tomoe up and holding him close to his chest. He scrubbed his face with the hand that wasn't holding the fox. Tomoe's white locks draped over Mikage's arm creating the illusion of a blanket.

"Sleep little fox. You are free now." And Mikage closed his eyes and fell into a sleep alongside the fox yokai.


	2. The Start of My New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I cause trouble... When do I ever not do so?

As soon as I had rested up, and was cognizant enough to actually take in the room I was in, Mikage asked me an important question. It was bright outside, the grass lush around the shrine. He took me outside and we sat under the shade in the front of the shrine. It had been a long time since I had been in the human world... at least according to my knowledge. All I don't remember why I was so bloody when Mikage found me, only that I was.

"Tomoe, Think about this carefully before you answer... Would you like to become my familiar? I am sure that the shrine spirits would accept and welcome you here." He gave me a sidelong look that had my voice catch in my throat.

"I-I... Living in a shrine would be stifling. I am a yokai, we are violent by nature. If anything I would only be able to repay your kindness by ruining your reputation." I looked away from him, embarrassed and nervous. I did not remember enough to know if I had a home, let alone a family. So where would I go? I bit my lip contemplating my future.

"If you were to become my familiar, you would be able to live here comfortably, yokai or not. Your wildness would calm a bit, as familiars are an extension of their masters soul. You would be free to come and go, but you will have a home." He looked at me, and used his finger to raise my chin up. "Tomoe will you become my familiar?" He stared at me with intensity in his eyes waiting for my response.

I bit my lip and looked down. I didn't know much about my past, only that I hated humans. I was not exactly sure why, perhaps it was because they were weak, their bodies feeble and susceptible to time. I blushed slightly as I looked up at Mikage to give him my answer. Yokai form contracts though a kiss on the lips. As far as I new this would be my first contract, and thus my first kiss.

"Do you have any other familiars?" I looked at him wondering who I would need to know in order to this job.

He looked at me curiously as he answered, "No, you would be my first."

I smiled faintly and relaxed my shoulders with a large exhalation. "Why not? Sure let us form a familiar bond."

I squeaked slightly as he cupped my jaw with his warm hand and pulled me in for the contract kiss. It was nothing but a slight touch of lips, but it had my cheeks blushing. My body glowed a golden color as the contract was etched into my very soul, marking me as his for the rest of his life. Finally, I would have a place to live.

.

.

.

On the first day that I started as a familiar, I also cried for the first time in front of Mikage. I woke up early in the morning, and tried to do the chores that he had told me about. I was told to: wash the front stairs, sweep the front yard, dust the whole living area, make the beds, weed the grass, take care of the flowers, wake up my master, and more.

My chores did not start on the right note, as my long hair started to get caught in everything as I worked causing me to hiss every couple of minutes. In my frustration, and need to finish quickly, so that my hair would not be ripped out of my skull by the items around me, I used my foxfire in order to get rid of all of the weeds. I will admit that it was not my best idea seeing I also got rid of all of the grass and some of Mikage's favorite butterfly attracting flowers... my bad. The shrine spirits... was Kotestsu and onigiri... no I did not really care what their names were, well they were very mad at me. My irritation had somehow ended up with Mikage crying about how I was a problem child? Either way, Mikage was mad at me, and my hair was irritating me, so Mikage asked me to cut it short.

As far as I know, I am not one to cry that often, but when he said that, my eyes involuntarily widened and tears started to fall as I trembled slightly. I do not know much about my past, but fox yokai do have instincts that are passed to all children. The biggest rule, is to never cut your hair. To a fox yokai, hair is everything. We are very sensual people, and the way we attract mates in to grow out our hair very long and maintain it to the best of our ability. If someone told us to cut it, or even cut it without our permission, it was the greatest insult. It was like telling someone that they are very ugly and not worthy of a mate.

I bit my lip and my voice trembled as I tried to stop my tears, "y-yes m-master Mikage," I looked down. I do not believe that he knew what he was asking of me when he told me to do this, but it still hurt anyway. I sniffled a little, I knew now that I would never be able to get a mate. Yokai only mate once, but we can love many times. Try as I might, the tears would not stop. let out a little gas as I felt a familiar finger lift my chin to look at Mikage.

"Little fox, why do you cry? Did I upset you with something I said?" He looked at me concerned and a little sad himself.

"M-my hair..." I grasped his kimono with my hands and pressed up close to him. "Am I really so ugly that I need to cut my hair? I a fox yokai, hair is everything. I-I will never get a mate..."

I started to sob quietly and Mikage wrapped his warm arms around me, holding me securely in his embrace. His hand came up to run through my hair as a way of comfort. He took a breath before answering carefully.

"Oh Tomoe, I do not think that you are ugly. I think that your hair will just cause you some pain that is unneeded when you are working hard. Whether your hair is long or short, I think that you will still be beautiful." He continued to soothe me with his hand. I sniffled again, my tears slowly halting and finally subsiding.

"T-truly? Then, alright master, you may cut my hair." As I said this, I shrunk a little as if to protect myself from the pain. Mikage continued to run his hands through my hair until I relaxed. I settled into a sitting position near the front of the shrine and Mikage took a small knife and chopped of most of my beautiful long hair... my pride and joy. The tears almost started again, but I held them in knowing that it was for my master, so it would be alright.

The tears almost started again, but I held them in knowing that it was for my master, so it would be alright  
I sighed and looked at the mostly ruined garden. I had done that in my irritation. I looked at Mikage who was looking at the flowers sadly, and promised that I would be a better familiar and do my chores properly.

.

.

.

That night after I had dressed Mikage for bed, and finished my nightly chores, I went into town to find a small store that sold flowers like the ones in the shrine garden, and grass seeds. That night I plowed dirt with an old hoe until my arms felt like they would fall off. Then I seeded the new flowers, and the grass into their respective areas. I finished up by watering the whole area by hand. When I took a break and looked at the flowers that were still alright, and I mean actually looked, I saw the reason why Mikage loved the flowers so much. Other than the fact that his other form was a butterfly (yes I did research on my new master) The flowers seemed to almost glow with a yellowish otherworldly light even at night. The butterflies were beautiful and one even landed on my finger, causing me to giggle slightly. I smiled softly finally understanding why Mikage wanted so much patience when it came to these flowers.

After I had finished looking at the garden, I went into the shrine peacefully, and opened the hatch in he floor that lead towards my quarters. I wasn't yet sure of my new life, but I was certain that my master was a good god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Maeribella here :) So here is another chapter of You Leave Butterflies in Your Wake. If you guys watched the anime, or read the manga and think that Tomoe is being too complacent right now... do not fear. There is WAY more trouble to come from him. Also, for those of you who are wondering when the present arc i.e the anime setting comes in... Do not worry it will happen eventually. I am using this as a way to set up the deep feelings for Mikage that Tomoe has. I feel like this will make the future arcs better.. I don't know? Well, Let me know what you think :p
> 
> -MH


	3. A Rough Journey Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I get over my hatred of humanity... or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have noticed that this story is also posted on Wattpad... Do not fear! The account that this is posted on is run also by me.

Try as I might to keep my promise, it was hard. With my only memory being a hatred of humanity for reasons I do not know, well let us say that it did not mesh well with my duties as a familiar. Mikage was not exactly the most popular god, nor was our shrine the most visited, but we did get a fair share of human worshipers. As the inhabitants of the shrine, we were able to hear the innermost thoughts of the worshipers, there pleas and their hopes.

One day, while I was cleaning the inner sanctum of the shrine, sweeping the wooden floors, and dusting the shelves, Mikage came to me with a request. As a familiar, my first duty is to stay be my master as much a possible in order to protect him, so it was not surprising that this new request of his irritated and confused me.

"Tomoe, lately there have been more sightings of yokai near the bridge. Recently most of the prayers that come towards this shrine are asking for our help to stop the monsters. I need you to get rid of them." He looked at me insistently.

"Master Mikage, it is my duty to stay by your side... Who will protect you if I am not here?" I stared at him baffled.

"Tomoe, I understand your concern, however, the duty of a familiar is to also carry out the requests of their master. I am not exactly helpless, remember that I am a god, and have protected myself and this shrine since before you came here."

I looked down, and chewed on my lip thoughtfully. "All right Master, I will be back after I defeat the yokai."

With that I was off. As a fox yokai, my nails were as sharp as claws, and my body was slender, built for speed and agility. I also had an ability to summon blue foxfire, which would do my bidding, and were even sentient... at least to me.

I quickly sped across the groud, leaping down the stairs that led to Mikage shrine, and into the forest path. The bridge was near the shrine, however, the quicker I worked, the sooner I would be able to get back to Mikage. As I neared the bridge, I cringed slightly as I saw a human woman, in the vicinity. She was not a part of my job though, so I ignored her.

I glared at the group of yokai who dared disrupt me from my chores and enveloped my hand in my blue flames. The glare on my face was enough to make those imbeciles pause for a second.

The glare on my face was enough to make those imbeciles pause for a second  
"You have disrupted my work! I will destroy you!" I yelled in aggravation. Th yokai squeaked as I threw the ball of fire at them, cleansing the area of their existence. I started to walk away from the scene, when the human woman came up to hug me.

Her brown hair was almost as long as mine used to be, and she was shedding these large ugly tears as she thanked me for saving her. I grunted in irritation. My eyes sharpened into a glare yet again, as a butterfly passed me without my notice.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FILTHY HUMAN WOMAN!" I shoved her off of me, only to regret it when Mikage showed up out of nowhere to catch her  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU FILTHY HUMAN WOMAN!" I shoved her off of me, only to regret it when Mikage showed up out of nowhere to catch her.

"Tomoe! That is no way to treat a human. Miss, you should head back in to town in case there are more of these creatures."

.

.

.

The whole way back to the shrine, Mikage gave me the silent treatment. That to me, was the most scary thing of all. The pure disappointment on his face made me want to cry, but I held in my tears with a strong glare. I would not cry again in front of the master if I could help it. I bit my lip in discomfort. As we passed through the forest, I was to nervous to take in the sights.

Mikage sighed, which caused me to jump a little. My ears twitched nervously as I wondered how much trouble I would be in. As we reached the top of the steps that led into the shrine, Mikage led m into the reception area of the shrine, where we supposedly hosted divine guests (I was not there long enough to know for sure). My tail swished frantically as I waited for him to speak.

"Tomoe, what are you doing?" In my nervousness, I had begun to rub my hands on his kimono.

"A human Touched me earlier  
"A human Touched me earlier." I tried to look annoyed, even though I knew that I was making the situation worse.

"Tomoe, I am not your wash cloth! Anyway, what were you thinking, trying to harm that human woman like that? You are a representation of my shrine. How do you think worshipers and other gods will feel about me if they see that you hate them?" I looked at Mikage a little scared. Mikage was not yelling, he was speaking softly which made the situation even more terrifying.

"Master, I hate humans, their bodies are so weak and feeble. Their lives are fleeting." I looked at Mikage confused as I said this. I did not really know why he was so angry about this, just that he was.

"No Tomoe. If anything you are the weak one. As the familiar of a god, you should be able to move past this hatred and learn to care for humans. Instead you sit here stuck in your ways, while they are able to change and improve." I could tell that he was holding back tears as he said this. It hit me like a carriage. I was the weak one? Was he crying because he wanted me to improve? I bit my lip, and the words that my master was saying washed over me as I pondered what it actually meant to be a familiar.

The daylight faded, and still Mikage was lecturing my about my behavior towards the human woman. Finally I looked him in the eyes, and said, "I understand what I did wrong master. Thank you."

When He dismissed me, I walked over to the dinning area, where I saw Kotestu and Onikiri (I think those were their names) Sitting and chatting about me. I sighed loud enough to get there attention.

"Master Tomoe... We were just--"

"I heard you talking about me." With that, I left back towards my sleeping quarters under the floorboards. It was then that I heard master talking to those shrine spirits.

"Kotetsu, Onikiri, I am not sure what to do... I have tried my best with Tomoe ,but it has been months since he has come here as my familiar. I feel bad when I lecture him because I do not want to cause him pain... Yet at the same time, I am only doing this so that he will become a better being. Do you think that I was too harsh on him?" I gasped lightly, tears welling up in my eyes. I was not the only one who was hurt when mast lectured me. Master Mikage was also hurt. The tears spilled over when I hear the next thing said.

"Lord Mikage, we believe that Tomoe can become better. He just needs to work harder on controlling his temper. Perhaps it will take some time, but we think that he can do it. Do not cry Lord."

So I sat, huddled in the dark of my small familiar's quarters, crying silently and my guilt for causing Mikage to cry ate at me. I cried for his hope in my improvement, and the fact that Kotetsu and Onikiri believed in me even though I had been so mean to them. I cried myself to sleep that night.

.

.

.

When I woke up the next day, and the days after that, Mikage saw a whole new attitude from me. I worked harder and longer, and was no longer as waspish to the shrine spirits. However, I think the thing that surprised him the most was, that when I saw that human woman again in town, I held a conversation and tried my best to be civil.

It was a promise on my part to be better and never make my Master cry like that ever again.


	4. The Daily Life of a Loyal Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I do lot's of work.

I blinked sleepily as my internal clock woke me up before the sun rose. It is the job of a good familiar to wake up well before their master, and sleep well after them, in order to get all of our work done. I swear that is is not as tedious as it sounds, or so I tell myself. My dark sleeping area under the shrine was lit with a single candle to provide light me to get dressed. As a familiar, I wear a very comfortable hakama, and kosode which were simple in design. The hakama were colored blue and the kosode a grey tinted material, so that dust would not cover it easily. When I was finished with dressing myself, I quietly climbed up into the shrine's kitchen to make breakfast for my master. Although he did not need to eat in order to survive, he did enjoy eating food, so I learned to cook for him. After cooking breakfast, which consisted of fresh fish and a bowl of rice, I woke up Mikage.

"Master Mikage it is time for you to wake up." I shook him gently. He mumbled something quietly and just shifted over in his sleep. 

"Tch, Master it is time to wake up!" I tried again, a little bit louder, again shaking his shoulder. He groaned and batted at my hand. My ears twitched in irritation.

"Master, I said that it is time for you to WAKE UP!" The last part I shouted into his ear, as I roughly pulled his blankets off. 

This time, Mikage started awake, and his head hit my chin. I rubbed my aching chin as I glared at him.

"Master Mikage, your breakfast is prepared, today I made rice and fish." He looked at me, his eyes still glazed over from sleep. "It will get cold if you do not eat it soon." I sighed, and helped him sit up. "I have left you your outfit for today, Lady Himemiko wishes to visit and pay respects."

After the debacle that was waking my master up, I left to finish my chores. First I did the yard work, after all, worshipers would not want to visit a rundown shrine. 'As shallow as that sounds, it was true. After all, no one visits Lady Uke Mochi's shrine. Although that might have something to do with how she was killed by Tsukiyomi for being disgusting and coughing up food.' A bead of sweat rolled down my face... 'Yeah, maybe that's why...'

So my morning went on, weeding the garden, watering the grass which had settled in and grown well since the foxfire incident from when I first became a familiar. The flowers I planted had also blossomed since then, covering the garden beds in bright and cheerful colors. I smiled happily at the sight of my hard work finally paying off. Mikage would be happy to see how the yard looked now. 

I then went on to sweeping the stairs and washing the walls of the shrine. Because there would be a guest coming over today, I needed to work even harder to make the shrine look even better. I never wanted to see that disappointed expression on Mikage's face ever again. Just thinking about what happened that day gave me the motivation to be even better. I stooped for a second, straightening to wipe sweat from my forehead before going inside to finish my indoor chores. 

I began by preparing a lunch for Mikage in the kitchen. I made a miso soup, with some stir-fried pork and vegetables, and another bowl of rice. I brought it over to the dining area, and left to call Mikage from the prayer reception area where he was working on responding to the prayers of his worshipers. 

I have found that he always seems to be happiest when he is helping other people. I smiled softly at the sight of him hard at work. I knocked on the wall to announce my presence to him.

"Master Mikage, Lunch is prepared and ready. Please take a break from your work to eat." I looked at him concerned as he sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Tomoe, is it possible for you to bring it here? I am a little backlogged with prayers that I need to answer." His eyes while happy, showed that he was exhausted.

"Of course Master, would you like me to do anything else?" I looked at him questioningly. When he didn't respond, I turned to exit the room, taking the silence as dismissal.

"Tomoe?" He questioned clearing his throat.

"Yes master?" I turned to look at him.

"Thank you." His smile suddenly got a little wider and warmer. My eyes widened and my cheeks turned a little pinker, although I would never admit it.

"My pleasure Master Mikage." I gave him one of my rare genuine smiles without realizing it. My eyes closed and the smile stretched across my face as I turned to continue my exit.

My eyes closed and the smile stretched across my face as I turned to continue my exit  
As I left the area I put my hands on my cheeks. 'what was that?' I continued to the dining area to get the food and brought it to the master, before leaving to finish the rest of my chores. I still needed to finish them before making a large dinner to serve the guests. 

So I continues onward, dusting walls, shelves and literally everything else in the shrine I then washed everything, and cleaned up any lingering messes. I continued my chores diligently like a good familiar would. 

.

.

.

I hummed gently as I chopped vegetables in the kitchen. Mikage had told be before that the Lady Himemiko liked root vegetables and egg, so I was going to prepare a lotus root meal. Kotestu and Onikiri who had been strangely absent during the day, floated behind me watching intently as I cooked. As I chopped the lotus root finely, the Fugu Chiri (Puffer-fish soup) simmered on the stove. 

When I finished cutting up the lotus root, I added some spices to it as I stir-fried it. I started to dance around the kitchen to the music I was humming, forgetting that Kotestu and Onikiri were even there.

"Master Tomoe... What are you doing?" Kotesu asked this suriously watching my movements.

"I am cooking. What doe it look like I am doing?"

"But, you look happier than usual?" Kotetsu looked pleased by this.

'Well... While Master Mikage does eat my food, he doesn't ever really... you know... tell me if he likes it..." I bit my lip as I said this, "I am just excited that new people will try my food, and possibly enjoy it." My eyes glittered in excitement.

"I see." Onkikiri answered this time. 

I continued to cook the meal for the evening happily working at making a good and healthy dinner. After adding the finishing garnishes, I stepped back admiring my work. You would never be able to tell that I had only learned how to cook properly less than two months ago.

I left the food to cool in the kitchen and hurried to set up the reception area for the guests, before calling on Mikage to sit ready to greet them. I then brought out the dinner and served it to each setup while we waited for the guests. Now the hard part was to come. pleasing lady Himemiko. I cringed lightly as I thought about what I had been told about her. 'Well I guess I am about to find out...'

As I heard the approaching sound of foot steps into the shrine, I quickly slipped out to greet the guests.

"Lady Himemiko, I am Tomoe the familiar of Lord Mikage. Allow me to escort you and yours to the reception area." I bowed to show respect as I led her and her bodyguard to the reception area, as I tried not to gasp at her appearance. She had an interesting appearance to say the least. She was dressed finely, but she just seemed to bother me. I could not put my finger on it...

I quietly slid the doors open, and showed the lady and her guard to their seats before leaving to the kitchen to get the sake to pour for the meal  
I quietly slid the doors open, and showed the lady and her guard to their seats before leaving to the kitchen to get the sake to pour for the meal. As the lady conversed with Mikage I zoned them out completely, I focused on doing my tasks well as this would be my first time as a familiar, serving guests at the shrine. I held a small fake smile on my face throughout dinner as I kept all of the glasses full and served seconds if called for. When dinner was finally over, I whisked the dishes away and went into the kitchen to complete my chores for the night. I put all of the dishes and utensils away, before reentering the reception room, and standing unobserved in the corner of the room behind Mikage. Even though I was exhausted from my day of chores, I would stand guard until the guests left. I was fighting to stay awake, when finally the bodyguard spoke for the first time that night.

"The Lady Himemiko is tired. We will take our leave. We thank you for your hospitality."

And just like that they left. I slunk away as soon as I could not hear their footsteps anymore. I went down in to my chambers below the shrine where I did not even undress before I passed out exhausted, because that is the life of a loyal familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Today's song is a love song, but I think in this case it showcases how loyal Tomoe is to Mikage throughout the series. I mean he never stops looking for his wayward master, even when Mikage himself tells him to stop. I think that is a really special bond... Even though it is an anime. Yeah, well let me know what y'all think. 
> 
> Expect another update by next weekend. Sorry, but I won't be able to update everyday because school. ;p
> 
> -MH


	5. The Tuchigumo: Even foxes hate arachnids...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiders... I'm pretty sure that that's a good enough description...

Just like that, life continued on the shrine. My everyday chores remained a constant routine, and I got better and better at cooking according to Kotestu and Onikiri... Although I am not sure I believe them, seeing as I never actually saw them eat something I have made before. I was also told that I have become more mellow and less angry. I do not necessarily think that it true, I believe it is just me settling into life at the shrine.

I am so grateful to Mikage for taking me in, so I treat him very respectfully, however recently I seem to blush around him. I cannot fathom why however... It might just be the change of seasons to summer... Or perhaps I am catching a cold? Anyway, I was starting to settle into life here at the shrine where the four of us seemed to get along just fine.  
We now had a routing which involved Kotestsu following me around to keep me company while I worked, and Onikiri following around Mikage, then coming to get me is Mikage needed anything. This system was actually working out in its own way, seeing as I seemed to be able to get my chores done in a timely manner. Mikage has also decided that, because I am his only familiar, he would prefer it if I kept up my martial arts, and physical training. Even though that was a request, I did not feel the need to let him know that I have been doing that anyway. However, I did appreciate the extra time to work on and improve my skills. 

Today happened to be one of those days, where the miasma was thick in the air, darkening the sky so that it looked like it would storm. As I sniffed the air, I decided to ignore it, because it would not do me any good to dwell on emotions of other people. Miasma was born through dark emotions, and pain which would cause apparitions of yokai to come and attack us. I knew however, that Mikage's next purification festival/ritual was coming up. Then that time came, he would dance the Kagura Dance, as it was a tradition of this shrine. I myself have never actually seen him dance before, but Kotetsu always tells me that it is beautiful, and that it always seems to make the world pause. 

If I listened carefully, I could hear the sound of bells coming from the shrine as I worked, which signified that Mikage was practicing for the Kagura dance. His graceful movements entranced me. I was never one for watching dancers when I myself could dance instead, but his sweeping movements and rhythmic counts Almost caused to me fall into a trance. If there was any a word to describe him, it was pure beauty. He embodied it with his twirling and his posture. I could tell from watching just once that he was a seasoned dancer.   
Lately, the skies have been darkening earlier, what with the increase of miasma, but it didn't seem to be anything to worry about. I sighed as I continued to sweep the grounds in preparation for the festival. This year would possibly be bigger than last year's, with the influx of people who had issues of the romantic variety, and the increase of the population of the town in general. 

I yelped slightly as I came a across a spider, and tripped over my hakama and almost fell flat on my face. I closed my eyes for the impact... But it never came. Mikage had grasped me around my waist to keep me from falling. Again, my cheeks lit up like a tomato, although I could not fathom why.

"Master Mikage! I thought you were practicing the Kagura dance?" 

"Ah, but I could not just let my loyal familiar hurt himself now hm? Could I." He smiled gently, eyes crinkling with amusement.

I bowed before saying, "Thank you very much Master, but I shall be fine now. Allow me to finish my work in the courtyard, so that I may prepare for dinner tonight." I waited until he excused me before stepping out further in the courtyard to finish my chores. I frowned thinking about the red tint to my cheeks... what did it mean?  
.  
.  
.  
Today's dinner would be Yakisoba served with rice and Sukiyaki to finish it off. I was working on slicing the beef, for the sukiyaki, very slowly, mostly because I wasn't a natural chef, proved by the bandaged covering the nicks from accidentally cutting myself. I huffed as the beef came out slightly uneven, but continued to work anyway. Whatever, was not perfect, could go to either my dinner, or Kotestsu and Onikiri's dinners. 

Suddenly, there was a large crash, and a huffed curse, which made me stop cooking and check out the commotion. Outside of the shrined there was this creature that looked like it was partially made out of miasma. It's horrid features resembled my least favorite creature in the entire universe... spiders. 

My eyes widened, and I yelped as an overly large hairy leg came crashing onto the courtyard, crushing my hard work. I huffed, before rolling up my sleeves in a way that I'd never do normally, and lighting my fists on fire. The blue flames that were usually seen as small balls, were enlarged and brighter in my rage. I threw flame after flame at the vile creature trying to slow it down, but to no avail. I grunted as a leg swept me off my feet, and into the shrine. My eyes widened, I needed to warn Mikage. So I ran, sprinting as fast as my legs would carry me shouting my masters name as loud as my lungs would allow me. I was in a right state, disheveled and unorderly for the first time since I arrived, and covered in dirt from my "play time" with the giant spider.

"Master Mikage! You must come immediately! There is a horrible creature attacking the shrine. I think it is made of some kind of Miasma, but It is entirely unfamiliar to me." Kotestu and Onikiri, swished into existence near me before squealing and hiding. I looked at them dumbfounded before turning slowly with trepidation. I screamed speeding up, because right behind me, trying to squeeze into the shrine was that thing.

I dove into the reception area of the shrine still unable to find Mikage, and stopped suddenly at the sound of bells tinkling. As I watched Mikage dance, it was as if time itself had stopped. The darkened skies from the miasma were cleared by a golden light and the soft echo of bells. In a way, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I sighed as the spider was finally sealed into a container, and locked into a shed where hopefully, it would never be seen ever again.  
.  
.  
.  
So yes, even foxes hate spiders...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the super long break between chapters. I have been a little busy with school and stuff, so it took a lot longer to write this than I thought it would. 
> 
> -Maeribella Haber


End file.
